O'Neill's Baby
by Cheekypoo
Summary: What will happen when O'Neill comes back from his Vacation to Endora With A baby?chap. 5 is up
1. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so there  
  
Flashback  
  
"You guys I just need a brake, and I really think that by going to Edora will help me out a lot"  
  
"Colonel do you really have that much on your mind right now"  
  
"Well. Sam we do have 3 months down time and Jacks right it would be good for him, he's got a lot on him mind right now"  
  
"What are you saying Daniel"  
  
"Well that if you got away you would be able to relax. You know without the thought that any second a Goa'uld will come charging though the gate with a promise to destroy the Earth"  
  
"See Carter even Daniel somewhat sees it the way I do. If you guys really need me just call or come and see me ok"  
  
"Well all right. Have fun out their sir"  
  
"Will do Captain, Daniel, Teal'c have fun kids"  
  
With that Colonel Jack O'Neill picked up his bag and walked through the stargate.  
  
Present day 2 months and 25 days later  
  
"Incoming Traveller"  
  
"We don't have any teams off world do we??" General Hammond Questioned.  
  
"A no sir we don't, that is the planet that jacks on though" Carter explained  
  
"See Sam I told you he couldn't stay away from you the entire 3 months," Daniel Jokingly suggested  
  
The next thing any of them knew the Colonel O'Neill came through the gate Back word's followed by dust and debris from the other planet. When he landed he looked around the room across from him was a small bundle of blankets. Upon seeing this Jack ran over to the blankets. When he opened it he looked in when he saw nothing was damaged he picked it up and held it close. About 5 seconds later General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser came in.  
  
"Colonel you came back early why?"  
  
"Well Captain we had little run in with the Goa'uld and decided it best to come back. You see the have this theory that I would make the ultimate snakehead," O'Neill sarcastically stated.  
  
"Um Jack what do you mean be we??"  
  
"Relax Daniel I don't have a Goa'uld in me or anything. By we I meant myself and my little Pipper here". At that he opened the blanket to revile and 6-month-old Baby. The little girl and thin blond hair, and bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she looked at you.  
  
"Is.is.is she your sir" Carter asked unable to speak without a stutter for her fear of the answer.  
  
Ok now you guys get to tell me if you want more but remember this is my first fic so be nice please. ( 


	2. The Bonded

Ok I give I forgot that she was a Major ok so from now on she's Major ok. Just a lil' update Jack went on Vacation to the planet Edora and came back with a baby.....  
  
"Is.is.is she your sir" Carter asked unable to speak without a stutter for her fear of the answer.  
  
"Well Carter that's a long story" Jack replied with his eyes wide open remembering everything that happened on that planet.  
  
"And we would love to hear about it Colonel. But now is neither the time, nor the place for that. Would you please go with Dr. Fraiser to get checked out and you will tell you us your story in one hour during your debriefing understood?" General Hammond Questioned, with the slightest bit of curiousness in his voice, as to where this small child came from.  
  
"Understood sir. Well shall we doc," Jack said with a smile on his face that went from ear to ear. As he and Janet left the rest of SG-1 stood with surprised looks on all of their faces. "Uh so guys do you think it's his" Daniel Question Sam and Teal'c as though he already knew the answer to his question.  
  
"I don't know Daniel that baby looked like it was at least 6 months old, and Ja. I mean the Colonel has only been gone for less then three months and we all know that it's not possible to get pregnant and have the baby who is now 6 months old in less then 3 months. right" Questioned Sam with desperation in her voice as if any answer other then "your right Sam what was I thinking" would cause her world to came crashing down all around her. Daniel noticed this and decided to give her the answer that she wanted " Yeah I guess your right Sam. I mean it's not possible," He said in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Well guys I'm feeling a little tired so I'm going to go and lay down for a while see you in an hour" Sam turned and walked out of the gate room 'How could he do this to me I mean him leaving was bad enough but now he has to bring back a baby. Although she is a really cute baby. What was her name? Piper, I think that's a nice name. WAIT!! Who's the mother? Whoever it is I will kick her little behind all the way to planet P9X-939. Wow what am I thinking I'm acting like I'm with Jack like he's mine but he's not although I wish he was. That would be amazing.' Sam was in such a deep thought that she didn't notice Jack coming in the other direction going through all of his mail from 3 months back. Until she ran into him causing all of the papers to fly away. "Oh I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to I was just thinking and I wasn't watching and I'm sorry for running into you an." she was going to continue until Jack came in to the conversation.  
  
"Wow calm down Carter nothing's broken or damaged or anything"  
  
"Sorry sir um where are you going and where's Piper?"  
  
"Well I'm going to the debriefing and for the second question I left her with the doc she was sleeping so I thought it best to not wake her. She hasn't slept in a while which really surprise's me because she has always been a good baby. Oh sorry Carter I'm babbling. Anyway would you like to join me on the walk to debriefing"  
  
"Uh sure sir". The two walked in silence. Every so often Jack would look out of the corner of his eye to look at Sam. "A penny for your thought's" He asked Sam seeing the that she was obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Uh. huh sorry what was that sir I wasn't really listing" Sam said very startled at the sound of his Voice.  
  
"A penny for your thought's. It looks like you have a lot of them," Jack asked  
  
"Oh well I was just thinking," she paused not knowing what to say "um that. This was a really long walk I didn't think we were this far from the debriefing room. That's all" She said with the smile of satisfaction on her face. "Well Carter look at that were here" Jack stated. They entered the room to see Daniel and Teal'c already there and waiting for them and the General to come in. "Hey Danny boy Teal'c how's it going" Jack asked with an excited grin across his face. "I'm am well O'Neill" Teal'c replied in his monotone voice. "Yeah we can't wait to hear how Piper came to be" Daniel said with slight excitement in his voice. With that General Hammond came in to the room. Everyone stood until they were told to be seated. "Well Colonel I believe you were going to tell us of your travels please begin" Said General Hammond.  
  
"Huh well General you see it all started with two people named Lillian and Nathan O'Neill. They of course being my parents were about to have a miracle with the birth of a Great, Intelligent and not to mention Dashingly Hansom son to be named Jack. When" "Uh Colonel we don't have time for the whole story please start from 3 month ago if you don't mind" Said a Frustrated General  
  
"Well General if that's the way you feel then fine." He then made a noise to clear his throat when he began "When I got to Edora the people there were very happy to see me they needed my help because a little child's mother and father had just died, leaving the infant alone. You see Piper's parents were outlaws so none wanted the baby because they were afraid that she would turn out like her parents, so they were going to kill her. I couldn't let that happen so I said that I would take her. You know I thought that I would bring her back here and we could find someone to take her. Unfortunately they took it the wrong way and they preformed a ceremony called THE BONDING, which would make her truly mine. You guy's should have seen it, her hair turned from a black to blond and her eyes went from a brown to that gorgeous blue that they are now it was amazing" Before Jack could finish Janet came in to the room with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Uh Colonel we need you in the infirmary" she said a little out of breath from running all the way there.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is Piper okay??" Jack asked starting to worry so much that everyone thought that he would burst open. "Well as far as I can tell but she wont stop crying no matter what we do she want stop. It's starting to worry me" with that they all ran to the infirmary. When they got there they saw little Piper on her back laying on one of the beds holding on to her little feet crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh I know that cry she just wants her Daddy that's all" Jack left the group and walked over to Piper. As soon as he picked the child up she stopped crying. Jack took his thumb and gently wiped her tears away. When he turned around to face the group they were all surprised of how much passion and love Jack had shown towards the little child. They also saw that the sparkle in her eyes had returned when jack tickled her stomach she smiled a cute innocent smile that only babies can have. When Jack saw everyone wide eyed he said to them "What I told you they did something to us she hates being held by anyone other them me it makes her cry and I haven't found out why yet"  
  
"Well Colonel could you and Piper stay here so that I can finish my test without her crying?" Janet asked. Jack looked at General Hammond as if to ask him if it was alright "Ok we are finished you can stay until we figure out something to do SG-1 is now on Downtime understood?"  
  
"Yes sir" they all replied  
  
((A/N Okay what do you think it's not as good as I hoped but what can I say it's 2 am anyway give me some ideas of what you want to happen in the story if you want WHEN you review. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get around to writing it ok hope you like it so far.( )) 


	3. Bye Bye

As Jack lay on the bed with Piper in his arms, sleeping peacefully. Jack suddenly got the feeling that to go. After holding it in as long as he could he just snapped. "Ah Janet Piper is sleeping and I really have to go to the bathroom so I will be right back ok?" Jack got up and put Piper down on the bed and ran out of the room not even waiting for he answer.  
  
"Uh Jack just wait one second I need take one more test on your little Angel. Um Jack, Jack Dam it he already left." When suddenly Janet looked over on the bed to see Piper wiggling and starting to wake up. "Oh no not again" Piper looked around and saw that he dad was gone and she was alone she started to cry. "Oh Piper sweetie don't cry your dad will be back he just had to go to the bathroom I mean I agree it was at the wrong time for it but we can't blame him now can we?" Janet stood holding Piper in her arms talking in a somewhat gentle yet sarcastic tone.  
  
At that second Sam was walking down the hall and heard Piper Crying. So she decided to go and see what was wrong. "Um Janet is something wrong"  
  
"Oh Sam Jack just went to the bathroom and as soon as he left this little one decided to wake up and well you see where that has gotten us!" Janet said with a smile on her face that just yelled out 'Jack O'Neill I'm going to kill you'.  
  
"Well do you think I should try?" Sam asked looking at Piper.  
  
"Sure Sam be my guest" Janet handed Piper over to Sam.  
  
"Its okay Piper don't cry your safe here" With that she took her hand and whipped Pipers tears away. Once she did that Piper stopped crying and looked at Sam with Amazement in her eyes.  
  
"Hey nice work Sam you're a natural" Janet stated with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Ah thanks Janet. Do you think I could take her for a walk maybe take her outside for a little while?"  
  
"Of course Sam, I'll tell Jack that you have her and that she IS NOT crying ok"  
  
"Ha, ha ok Janet thanks!" Sam left with Piper for there adventure outside knowing that Piper trusted her and that Jack would come running to see them once he heard that she had Piper with her.  
  
Jack was on his way back to the infirmary when he ran into Daniel. Who of course had to show him his latest "Rock" as Jack put it. Which is what kept him from going back as soon as possible. When he did the first thing he noticed was that it was quiet, which really surprised him. The next thing almost gave him a heart attack. "UM JANET WHERE IS PIPER?" he asked not knowing that he was yelling.  
  
"Oh Jack don't worry Sam came a took her for a walk. They went topside and don't worry I think that Piper really likes her"  
  
"Why do you think that?" Questioned Jack.  
  
"Well Jack you see as soon as you left she woke up and started to cry when Sam came in and held her she stopped that is why I let her take Piper topside to get some fresh air. Sam is expecting you so you should be going now" Said Janet with a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Well when you put it that way doc I'll see you later then"  
  
"I bet you will bye Jack"  
  
When Jack got topside he saw Sam laying on her side watching Piper play in the sand (A/N yeah I put a sand box near the base ok) together she and Piper were building what looked like a sand castle but was really just a pile of sand because Piper kept knocking it down with her feet. None the less Jack saw Piper smiling with someone other then himself. "Hey Carter" Jack said with a smile only a father could have when he saw his baby girl happy.  
  
"Oh hey sir sorry I took Piper I thought that she might want to come outside to get some fresh air." Sam said looking over her shoulder at Jack.  
  
"And to play in the sand to of course"  
  
"Of course sir" Sam laughed.  
  
Jack walked over to her and Piper and sat down next to Sam "Hey baby whatcha doing?" Jack asked Piper in a cute kid voice. Piper started talking in baby talk and was pointing at Sam and then there castle. "Sounds like she's having fun with you Carter!" Jack said with his fatherly smile on his face.  
  
"Well I try my best sir"  
  
"uh sir, General Hammond has requested that you see him as soon as possible"  
  
"I wonder what he could want?" Sam asked.  
  
"Thank you lieutenant we will be there right away"  
  
"uh sir he only wants to see you and you alone" said the lieutenant  
  
"Um ok Sam could you please continue to watch Piper for me. I'll be back as soon as I can ok" Jack said with a small hint of worry in his voice.  
  
" No problem sir I would be happy to look after her" Sam replied  
  
"Thanks Carter" with that Jack left to go see the General"  
  
About 15 minutes later Daniel came to out to see Piper and Sam. "Hey Sam what's up?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Oh hey Daniel I was just about to come in and see if there was something Piper and I could eat see we left a message fro the Colonel in the sand in case he came back and we were still inside." Sam said with a smile on her face she picked up Piper and walked towards Daniel. "Hey um Sam do you think I could try and hold her?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Well sure why not" she handed Piper to Daniel but Piper was still holding on to Sam's finger. When Sam dropped her key and went to pick it up by letting go of Piper, Piper let out a Scream and started to cry. Sam eminently shot back up and took her hand to try and calm her down. When she did Piper stopped crying. "Well that was weird don't you think Sam?"  
  
Yeah Daniel I do. Wait one second" Sam again let go of her hand and the same thing happened when Sam took her hand again she stopped crying again. "Daniel I think that Piper has to have contact with Jack or myself when someone else is holding her or she will start to scream. Other then that she is mostly fine. It's just when someone else holds her."  
  
"Sam I think we should go tell jack here you can take her back" Daniel and Sam left to go and tell Jack what they found out when they saw him coming out of the mountain with a depressed look on him face. "Sir what's wrong" Sam asked, afraid that the General was about to force Jack to give up Piper. "Well Major, Daniel" Jack started then he took Piper from Sam and Continued. "I have to go and see Thor Alone he said that he needed my help with something and it couldn't wait." Jack said while gently stroking the top of Piper's head. "So I'm going to have to leave Piper here alone without me for god knows how long" Jack said his voice was low and sounded hurt. " Sir are we all going?" Sam asked. Sam wanted Jack to say no so that she could spend time with Piper at JACKS house. "Afraid not Sa..um Carter"  
  
"Well then can I volunteer to look after Piper for you?" Sam asked with Desperation in her Voice.  
  
"Yeah Jack I think it would be great if Sam looked after Piper I mean they look like they get along great."  
  
"Yeah I know they do don't they well sure you guys can stay at my place if you want. Oh that reminds me Piper we have to clean out a room for you don't we maybe get some new paint on the walls to would you like that? But Sam are you sure that you want to do this I mean you don't have to?" Jack said  
  
"Wait, hold on clean out a room dose that mean you get to keep her?" Sam asked with excitement in her voice and a smile on her face.  
  
"Yep that's right she's staying with me. Well for now until I have to go then she will be staying with you I hope." Jack said  
  
"AH of course come on Piper lets go eat!" Sam held her hands out so Piper could reach over when she did Piper Came right to her and the two girls ran into the Mountain.  
  
"Well she seems excited doesn't she Jack?"  
  
"She sure does Daniel, she sure does"  
  
About two hours later Jack was in the gate room ready to go when Sam came in holding Piper. Jack walked up to them and gave Sam the keys to his house. He kissed Piper on the head with a gentle stroke of his hand on her head he then gave her another kiss "Bye, bye Angel I'll miss you." He then proceeded to kiss Sam on the Forehead as well "Oh sorry Major didn't mean to it's just your holding my kid n' all"  
  
"It's alright sir I understand."  
  
Jack started to go up the ramp when he turned around to Sam pulling something out of his pocket. "Hey Carter"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Here's my credit card, take her shopping will you?"  
  
"Um what should I get sir?"  
  
"Everything a baby need's and more understand?"  
  
"Understood sir have fun"  
  
"Will do Major, General, everyone else" with that he threw his card over to Sam and Jumped through the gate.  
  
(A/N well what do you think. It might be like two days till I get the next Chapter I'm slowly entering Writers block. Anyway plz review I need to know what you think) 


	4. welcome home

"So Piper let's go to your new house, is it alright sir" Carter asked the General.  
  
"Go ahead Major, Oh and take one of the car seats from my car it's one of my niece's you will need it " The General then turned to leave the gate room.  
  
"Well Sam I'll see you later then"  
  
"I to must leave to visit my wife and son I will see you later Daniel Jackson Major Cater" Teal'c bowed his head and left to go prepare to leave.  
  
"Hey Daniel why don't you come over to Jacks say tomorrow if you want you can help me buy stuff with Jacks Credit Card" She said the last two words with a sly tone in her voice.  
  
"You mean for Piper of course don't you Sam?" Daniel questioned smiling happily  
  
"Oh of course what did you think I meant??" Sam said smiling a very sly smile.  
  
"Oh nothing. Hey Sam"  
  
"Yeah Daniel."  
  
"I just noticed something."  
  
"What's that Daniel?" Sam asked playing with Piper's hand so that Piper was tapping Sam on the cheek.  
  
"You like Jack" Daniel smiled at his last remark.  
  
"WHAT where did you get that from Daniel??" Yelled Sam.  
  
"Well Sam you see first it was that kiss to the forehead you were smiling not to mention you looked like a real family. You know the husband being Jack you the wife and little Piper there the little baby." Daniel said with quite the bit of satisfaction in his voice.  
  
"Daniel it was a mistake, that doesn't mean anything." Said Sam with worry in her voice 'Oh no I think he knows that I like no wait that I love Jack if this gets out I could be court marshalled oh this is not good' "What else you got Daniel?"  
  
"Well when we were talking about him you kept calling him Jack when you know that you are really supposed to call him Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Daniel I..I...I." Sam couldn't say anything at the moment she was to shocked the she could give herself away that easily.  
  
"Don't worry Sam I wont tell anyone." "Oh Daniel am I that transparent?"  
  
"Well only to those who are looking! Come on Sam you have to take little Piper here home it's almost her bed time it's already 8:30"  
  
"Daniel it's no where near her bedtime"  
  
"Well how do you know"  
  
"Daniel.. Its Jack's kid do you think she even has a bedtime?" Sam said looking up at Daniel with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah I suppose not" Daniel and Sam left the gate room to the topside.  
  
Back at Jack's house around 20-25 minuets later Sam had just arrived with Piper at the house they would be staying in for the next little while. "Well Piper were here.Piper oh your asleep ok then how about I take you inside huh." When they got inside Sam had a decision to make. "Hmm well Piper since we have yet to get you something to sleep in you can where one of Jack's shirts ok." She went to open Jacks closet and found nicely folded to her surprise in one of the drawers. "Ok this one will do.. Um it's a little big but that's ok we just have to roll the sleeve's up a little. Ok now a bed well since you don't have one we will have to share and obviously Jacks is the biggest so we will take his." Even though the bed in the guest room and his bed were the same size Sam couldn't help but want to sleep on Jack's bed, sure she was a little disappointed that she would be sleeping with a baby in Jack's bed instead of Jack she was ok with it.  
  
1 year and 8 months later   
  
Sam and Piper had been living together at Jack's house since he left them. Piper still had her bright blue eyes and blond hair only now her hair was about shoulder length and had curls at the bottom she was now 2 year's and 2 months old and could walk and talk (well she could say some things). Sam still brought her to the SGC and Piper learned to like everyone there so when Sam went off world someone would watch her it was usually General Hammond who had now become Gamp. Piper wasn't to good at pronouncing all letters yet but everyone on the base loved her for it. Piper now had her own room in the SGC, which was painted baby blue and had a lot of toys for her in it.  
  
"Incoming Traveller"  
  
"Well who is it" General Hammond asked  
  
"I don't know sir it might be SG-4 there due back anytime now but there's no GDO code sir"  
  
"Close the iris"  
  
"I can't sir"  
  
"What do you mean you can't" General Hammond was furious due to the fact they couldn't close the iris and had no idea who was on the other side. "Sound the alar.."  
  
"A sir look someone's coming through"  
  
At that moment Jack stepped through the gate "Hey guy's did you miss me?" Jack said with a smile on his face. General Hammond ran down to the gate room " Colonel we thought you were dead."  
  
"What dead sir I've only been gone for 2 weeks." Jack laughed at the thought that he had DIED after only 2 weeks.  
  
"Son you've been gone almost two years" General Hammond at this point had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"TWO YEARS???" Jack yelled "Thor said there was a small time difference he didn't say I would be gone for 2 years" Jack started going red "Where's Piper is she ok did you give her away"  
  
"Ha, ha Colonel we did no such thing Piper has been with Sam the whole time, at your house, Piper has gotten really close to the people here at the SGC. She has grown a lot you should really go and see her."  
  
"Well where is she?" Jack asked he sounded so excited.  
  
"She and her Mom or I mean Major Carter are watching a movie in the quiet room. Go on now" Said General Hammond  
  
Sam was on her way back to the quiet room from her little bathroom break to finish the movie with Piper, all the while thinking to herself 'Jack can't be dead I'm mean what would Piper and I do without him sure we've gotten by for this long but I don't know how much longer Piper can go without her dad. How much longer can I go without him GOD I LOVE HIM so much'  
  
Jack was walking trying to figure how he was going to walk in and see them when he saw Sam walking. "HEY CARTER" He yelled.  
  
"Huh" Sam turned around to see jack standing there smiling at her with his hands in his pockets rocking back n' forth on his feet. "JACK" She yelled and ran up to him swings her arms around him he of course hugged her back. "I've missed you so much Jack why did you leave for so long?" Sam asked  
  
"Well Sam I didn't know that I was gone for that long to me I was only gone for 2 weeks."  
  
"Oh Pipers going to be so happy to see you." Sam reluctantly let go of Jack took his hand and lead him to the Quiet room.  
  
When they got to the door Jack saw his Angel sitting on the couch hugging a teddy bear watching "Sleeping Beauty" he thought it was funny whenever the witch appeared Piper would make a pouting face and cover her eyes. He just stood there looking at his little girl she was wearing a baby blue top that had a little turtle on the front and had blue and white shorts to match. "Piper" Sam called she walked in to the room a little ahead of Jack. Piper turned her head when she heard Sam's voice. Her eye's sparkled when she looked at her. Piper immediately jumped of the couch and ran towards her. "Mommy" Piper yelled she pronounced the ending in a very long e sound.  
  
"Hey baby how's the movie?" Sam asked taking Piper in her out stretched arms.  
  
"Juc peees" Piper always said like she wanted a kiss and she couldn't really pronounce her L's yet.  
  
"Ok but first I want you to meet someone ok" Piper nodded in agreement  
  
Sam picked her up and walked over to Jack who was just watching the two. He couldn't believe that Piper who had once only wanted him had grown up so much.  
  
"Piper do you remember who this is?" Sam asked in a gentle voice. Piper shook her head and squirmed out of Sam's arms and ran past them both yelling "Juc, juc".  
  
"I'm sorry we better follow her" Sam and Jack went running after Piper. When Piper was running with her bear. Its arm got caught on a pipe and ripped. Piper turned and saw her bear was damaged and began to cry. "Oh no Piper" Sam called they turned the corner to see her standing there with her bear in her arms and one of it's arms on the floor. Jack walked up to Piper "Piper sweetheart don't cry daddy will fix it ok" he knelt down and with his thumb gently brushed her tears away like he had done when she was a baby. She looked up at him and walked into his arms placing her head on his chest. Jack did what was natural and wrapped his arms around Piper and picked her up. He turned to face Sam who was smiling at the scene. "Thank you Sam," he said  
  
"No problem Jack."  
  
"Oh I have one more favour to ask"  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked  
  
"Um could you take Piper home for me and put her to bed I have to finish up here with the General?" "No problem Jack. We were just about to go home anyway. Weren't we Piper?" Piper smiled and reached over to Sam. When Sam took her Jack walked up and kissed Piper on the head and then kissed Sam but this time it was on the lips not the forehead. As soon as they realised what they were doing and where they were doing it they stopped. Smiled at each other and left in opposite directions.  
  
When Sam got back to Jack's house, which had now been known to her as her second home. She had a dresser full of her stuff in Jack's room so that every morning she didn't have to bring Piper to her house and then go to the SGC, however she did believe that Jack was coming back so she didn't move in completely or sell the house like other people had suggested to her. When they stepped in Sam was glad that Jack was home but she was also upset because she didn't want to leave his house or Piper. Sam knew that Jack wouldn't take Piper away from her and she would still be able to see her but she was still afraid. About 15 minuets later she had given Piper her bottle and put her to bed. Jack still wasn't home so she decided that she would go to bed like she had done for the past year. She got changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
"Well were glad to have you back Colonel especially Sam,"  
  
"What do you mean sir?" Jack asked looking puzzled at that statement.  
  
"She never believed that you were dead like everyone said she even refused to sell her house and move into yours like we all told her to. I don't think that Sam has been to her house in awhile she spent the entire time at your house with Piper."  
  
"Has she" Jack was surprised that Sam would really do that "Um sir how have they been? I mean how did she do it. You know she kept Piper and stayed here all this time how?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well colonel at first it was a little hard what with Piper not wanting anyone but Sam but she got used to us so that Sam could continue going Off world. We even decided to give Piper her own room here. Would you like to see it??" Asked General Hammond.  
  
"Uh yes please sir" General Hammond led Jack to one of the old guest rooms. When he opened the door it was like they were in someone's house the walls were blue instead of the cement colour that all of the others were and there was a carpet. Against one of the walls there was a crib and directly opposite was a changing table with a dresser under it there were shelves filled with toys and toy boxes filled with toys but what caught Jacks eye was on one of the shelves was a picture of Sam and Piper. In the picture Piper was only about a year and was resting her head on Sam's chest smiling and Sam in turn was resting her head on Pipers head and was also smiling. The General saw what Jack was looking at "Ah the picture was taken here about 3 months after you left they look so happy together don't you agree colonel"  
  
"Yeah they do. Well sir speaking of them I should really be getting home to them now if I'm aloud to leave?"  
  
"Well I don't see why not."  
  
"Thank you General" Jack started to walk away.  
  
"She really missed you, you know" The general said.  
  
"I know I missed Piper to" Jack said turning around to look at the General but not stop walking.  
  
"No not Piper I mean Sam"  
  
"Oh she did" Jack asked with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Yes she did. You should tell her Jack."  
  
"Tell her what sir?" Jack asked  
  
"That you love her. Because I know that she loves you to"  
  
"Uh sir I don't know where you got that idea from but, even if we did love each other, we couldn't do anything because of the reg's remember??" Jack asked  
  
"Yes I know but you see you two have a child together and are my BEST team therefore the reg's as so thoughtfully put it have absolutely no jurisdiction here understood."  
  
"Um yes sir but what do you mean we have a child together we don't?"  
  
"Well Colonel you see when you didn't come back a year later we decided that Sam should adopt Piper in case anything would happen that would need a parent. Now Sam loved Piper and she knew that you would come back for her so she didn't do it until I told her that she either signed the paper or had Piper taken away and she did now we both know that I would never do such a thing but Piper needed her to do you understand?"  
  
"Ah yeah I do but I should really be going now there waiting for me" With that jack left when he was driving home he thought to himself ' So Sam loves me still after so long I never thought she would and HEY she's been living in MY house' The next thing he knew he was home but he thought it was strange that all of the lights were out. Jack got out of the car and headed to the door when he stepped in the house and found that nothing had changed. He was walking to his room when he saw a sign on one of the old guest room doors it said Piper in big bold letters and had one of her baby pictures on it. Jack walked into the room and saw a crib he walked over to it and looked inside he saw Piper fast asleep inside she had kicked off all of her blankets and looked so cute and innocent and yet still so fragile. Jack took the blanket and put it over her so she wouldn't get cold then he took his hand and gently stroked her soft hair. When she started to stir Jack thought it best to leave. "Uh Sam where are you" called Jack in a low whisper. 'I guess I'll go to my room and change into something normal and then look for Sam' Jack thought. 


	5. Forever

When Jack got to his room he saw that Sam was sleeping in HIS bed, he also noticed that she was wearing a pink tank top he couldn't see what else she had on due to her or rather his blankets lying across her lower body. Jack went to the side of the bed that Sam was on and knelt down so that he was eye level with her. He then took his hand and brushed away a stray piece of hair that was in her eyes "Sam, Sam walk up" Jack said softly.  
  
"Huh oh Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep it's just become a habit of mine." Sam said in a tone that suggested that she wasn't really awake yet.  
  
All Jack could do was flash her one of his million dollar smiles "Sam don't worry I'll take the other guest bedroom ok? I'll talk to you in the morning" With that Jack lent over and kissed Sam on the forehead. He got up and was about to leave when he felt Sam grab his arm.  
  
"No don't go stay please," Sam asked  
  
"Um alright just let me change into something that I can really sleep in ok" Sam nodded her head and sank back into her pillow.  
  
After Jack changed into his track pant's he got into the bed beside Sam. She instantly rolled over and put her arm around his stomach with her head on his chest. "I missed you so much Jack. Promise me that you wont leave again"  
  
"I missed you to Sam and I promise I wont leave again." With that he wrapped his arms around her tightly and they both fell asleep.  
  
The next day Jack awoke to an empty bed. When he went to check on Piper she was also gone, "Huh where is everyone." Jack said to no one in particular. Jack went to the Kitchen where he found a note. From Sam obviously  
  
Jack Piper and I went to the Park We would have woken you but you looked so tired we decided not to. When you get up if were not back you should come join us. Anyway Piper wants to go so I'll see you there,  
  
Sam & Piper xoxo  
  
"Well I guess I should get dressed then shouldn't I" Jack left for his room.  
  
When Jack got to the park he saw Piper playing in the sand box with another little boy. She looked so cute with pigtails in her hair Jack couldn't help but smile. Until he saw Sam talking to some other guy she really looked like she didn't want to be there so he decided to help out. When he walked over to her he put his arms around her back and hugged her tightly "Hey Hun how's Piper doing?" Jack asked "Sam turned to face Jack and with a smile returned his hug all the while whispering in his ear. "Thank you thank you thank" she said "Pipers great she will be happy to see you here. Oh How rude of me Jack this is Andrew He's Dominique's Father."  
  
"Hello Andrew nice to meet you." Jack held out his hand for Andrew. "Hey Jack nice to meet you as well." Andrew replied.  
  
"So witch one's Dominique?" Jack asked  
  
"Oh he's playing with Piper." Sam said  
  
"You mean the one that's kicking sand at my Daughter?" Jack asked giving a death stare to Andrew.  
  
The next thing any of them knew they were all running towards Piper and Dominique who was know taking all of the toys away from Piper and proceeding to push over Piper's sand castle. When they got there piper was covered in sand and in tears. "Dominique You say sorry right now young man" Said Andrew  
  
"NO" was the only reply.  
  
" Oh Piper sweetheart come here it's okay we'll build a new castle at home and it will be bigger ok?" Sam asked taking Piper in her arms  
  
"Listen I'm really sorry about he's never done that before." Andrew said also holding Dominique in his arms.  
  
"It's alright boy's will be boy's right Sam?"  
  
"Yeah Jack can you take Piper I have to go get something for her?"  
  
"Of course" Jack took the still crying Piper from Sam's arms and once again took his thumb and whipped her tears away telling her it was ok and she as always stopped crying but still held on to her dad from dear life. When Sam came back she had Pipers teddy bear that she loved. "Here you go sweetie," Sam said handing the bear to Piper.  
  
"Tank you mommy" Piper said trying to sound strong but failing. Sam started to rub Pipers back while Jack held her close. "Do you want to go home now Piper?" Sam asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Well do you want to stay and play?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what do you wanna do?" Jack asked smiling "I wanna see gampa"  
  
"Oh you want to see grandpa George?"  
  
"No I wanna see gampa Jacob"  
  
"Oh well lets go then" Sam said smiling  
  
"Uh Sam have you taken her through the gate before?"  
  
"Oh yeah she comes through the gate all the time but only if we know it's safe"  
  
"Oh ok then"  
  
When they got to the SGC the General was happy to let them through the gate to see the Tok'ra. When Sam Jack and Piper got through the gate. Jack put Piper down and let her run through the sandy planet to the entrance of the Tok'ra place. When Piper ran into Martouf. As soon as she saw him she started yelling for her dad. "I'm sorry young one but you father is dead do you not remember?" he asked her.  
  
"Well hate to burst your bubble Martouf but I'm feeling SO much better." Said Jack when they saw Martouf and Piper. Jack of course had his arm around Sam and she was doing the same. "Come here Piper" Jack said kneeling down and smiling. Piper of course ran to her dad and jumped in to his arms.  
  
"O'Neill it is a pleasure to see you." Martouf said bowing his head  
  
"I'm sure" Jack said smiling as he put his arm around Sam's waist again.  
  
"Martouf were here to see my father is he here?" Sam asked  
  
"Yes please fallow me" Martouf lead them to Jacob's room and then left.  
  
Sam went in the room first. "Hey dad how are you" she said as she hugged her father.  
  
"Hey Sam I'm good where's Piper?" Just then Jack came into the room with Piper in his arms. "Jack you're.your alive."  
  
"What is so wrong with that I mean really everyone has told me that today."  
  
"Sorry Jack it's just what I was told and believed"  
  
"Uh no problem anyway someone here wants to see you." He put Piper down and she slowly walked over to Jacob. When she got there she looked up at Jacob and smiled a very sly smile "I tol you daddy was alive"  
  
"Ha, Ha yes you did" he picked her up and took her over to his desk where they started playing with some toys.  
  
"Sam" Jack called  
  
"Yeah Jack"  
  
"I would like to tell you something"  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Well I Love you Sam and I never want to leave you again"  
  
"Well Jack I hate to have to tell you this but I'm in love with Martouf" Sam said with sadden eyes.  
  
"Oh well then ok I...uh.um,"  
  
"Jack I was kidding I Love you too" She said smiling  
  
"Oh thank god PLEASE never do that to me again."  
  
"Ha, ha ok I promise." With that Jack held her close to him and gently kissed her. Sam returned the favour by deepening the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Jack and Sam's foreheads were touching when he did it "Sam will you marry me?"  
  
"What did you just ask me?" Sam asked smiling  
  
"Well I just asked you if you would marry me?"  
  
"Oh I've waited so long for you to say that. Of course I will!" she then kissed Jack again and they just stood there embracing each other. All the while on the other side of the room Jacob heard the whole thing but instead of being mad at Jack he was happy that his daughter finally found someone that would love. So he turned to Piper and continued to play with her knowing that she now had both a mother and a father that were in love and would die for there daughter.  
  
"You know Piper I do believe that you are now the luckiest girl alive" Said Jacob smiling at his granddaughter.  
  
"I know gampa" Piper just smiled at her grandfather with that twinkle in her eye.  
  
((A/N Okay what do you think I know I could have most likely done better but hey whatcha gonna do right anyway tell me what you think and if you want me to continue the story or not okay)) 


End file.
